


Aftermath

by Yukitophantom



Category: Sally Face (Video Games)
Genre: And Larry do his best for Sal, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sally is shy about his face, They are boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-17 01:28:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16965150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yukitophantom/pseuds/Yukitophantom
Summary: Larry didn't understand what bothers him so much in this situation. Maybe people just usually didn't look like this? He ponders, looks for what is causing all this. But like all the things that happen in the Addison apartment, everything seems to come up with a solution at the end. After all it's not as if Sal and he were normal from the start.





	Aftermath

**Author's Note:**

> So i'm a Brazillian writter, and i decided to translate to english my fanfic Aftermath because i don't really see a lot of Sally Face fanfics explicts. So sorry if something is weird, i really tried to translate the best i can.  
> You can find my original fanfic in portuguese here: http://fics.me/13703939   
> Hope you enjoy it.

In those moments something always seemed strange.  
Larry couldn’t explain if it was a good kind of ‘strange’. It was not bad at all, in fact he felt very good and he supposed that wasn’t bad for the boy curved under him, at least Sal didn’t complain and not even his excited cock complained.

Maybe the position they were in was strange. When you make love, people don’t usually stand in that position, do they? Larry is not sure. He did not have sex with anyone but Sal. He could hear, concentrating heavily, Sal's moans, so low that the teen had to bend over to make sure they were moans of pleasure and not just murmurs, but they were there. The hot, trembling, sweaty body also proved that the boy had pleasure in had sex with Larry, so why was he always crouched with his face hidden backwards to Larry?

Then he thought that the reason they were in this position was because Sal was not comfortable with his own face. Or his lack, as Sal said.

Even if it bothered him, Larry didn’t ask Sal to remove the prosthesis while they had sex or when Sal removed the prosthesis, he didn’t ask to the boy show his face. Even so, Larry wouldn’t mind if they changed the position sometimes or when his mother was away, Sal let loose his voice a little more.  
He just continued to give pleasure to his boyfriend, licking the boy's neck for a second then blowing in there which would surely make shivers on Sal and make him briefly arch his spine. Then Larry would tighten his hip entering more into his tight hole and moaning in his ear words of love mingled with obscenities. Moving his hip, alternating the speed of thrusts. The noise of both skins flapping against each other and the high-pitched noise that the bed let loose with each movement seemed perfect for teenager, but not as perfect as the sensation of feeling the pleasure that being in Sal caused.

It's intoxicating, made him close his eyes tightly and curse low, biting his lips and then tightening his muscles, Larry feels he dies and comes back to life every time he comes close to cum but abstain it by slowing his movements and concentrating on kissing Sal’s pale shoulders to hear him mutter softly:

‘’Hnn ... Larry ...’’ The voice was muffled, of course, Sal continued with the face in the pillow.

‘’Hn?’’ Larry grunted back as he kissed the blue hair ans continuing to move his hip, Sal's breathing was heavy.

‘’I ... Ah... Yes, there...! I-I love you...’’ Sal voice has raise when Larry stimulated the penis glans at the same time he have, fortunately, found the right position to find his prostate and now Sal was all about it, throwing his hip against Larry and sometimes shaking it, with the moans choked by his erratic breathing. And man, now Larry could cum it if he wanted to.

Then he increased his movements, taking care not to deviate from the position that gave pleasure to both of them ‘’Sal, ah, fuck ...!’’ Larry growled as he continued to stimulate the boy's penis, hyperstimulation did Sal make moans louder and louder, both were a mess in a messy bed in the middle of a messy room, and the teenager loved this mess and the heat, the heat and the sweat, the tightness around his cock, and the tightness that Sal now had on Larry's equally long hair, his other hand went to the bed sheets, squeezing hard and pulling them, the teenager soon noticed that his boyfriend was nearby to coming, and even if his arm was weary, Larry forced himself to continue just a little longer.   
Then Larry came and before he could stop the movements of his hand, he masturbated Sal more quickly, licking behind his ear and delighting when his boyfriend also cum.

So Larry can rest.

Then he can lie down on the bed, or rather, he threw himself beside the body that was smaller than his.  
Enjoying the lethargy trying to adjust his breathing, he pulled the condom from his own cock slowly.

‘’I love you too, man’’ Larry spoke smiling and looking away, watching a mess of blue hair threads. ‘’Can we kiss?’’ He asked, still looking at his bare back.

Sal hesitated, then answered "Close your eyes-"  
And he closed.  
Larry can feel the bed sway, hear the bed sheets moving, and then Sal sat on Larry body, near of his navel. Larry breathed calmly eager to kiss the boy directly and not over the mask. It was not so often that they kissed directly, which made everything more special.

As Larry fumbled to hold him boyfriend's bare thighs, Sal stroked the man's features, snaking his index finger around his face, his eyebrows, his eyes, and then his mouth and he leaned in and kissed him .

Larry can’t help shivering and the funny feeling in his stomach, like when the first time they kissed directly in the tree house.

Sal's lips were scarred, he felt, they were rough when dry, but then he opened his mouth and Larry entered into the oral cavity tilting his head up for even more contact and Sal pressed against him deepening the kiss, his tongues touched, caressed, the kiss was hot and wet, and he liked the noise it made when their mouths moved away only to reconnect, and then Sal's lips would be soft with saliva when Larry sucked the lower lip at the end the kiss.

Larry breathed in and almost opened his eyes, but remembered that he couldn’t since he was not allowed, he grunted:

''Sally face''

''Larry face?''

"How about the next time we do in this position?"

"And when would it be this next time?" Larry recognized the malice in his tone of voice, and smiled.

"As soon as possible ..." "And then they kissed again ready for a second time.

The position problem was quickly solved.


End file.
